The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a multiple sensor fiber optic sensing system.
In the limited confines and hazardous environment of a subterranean well, it is desirable for well tools and other equipment to be durable, reliable and resistant to damage. However, in recent years the use of optical fibers in wells has increased, and it is well known that optical fibers are relatively delicate and easily damaged. Nonetheless, use of optical fibers for various purposes (such as transmission of command and control signals, use in sensing systems, etc.) continues to grow.
Of course, the greater the number of optical fibers in a well, the greater the chance that at least one of the optical fibers will become damaged or otherwise inoperable. In addition, only a limited number of optical fibers can be accommodated by the equipment installed in most wells.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of utilizing optical fibers in subterranean well systems. This disclosure provides such improvements.